Multiply
by bunni and pennies
Summary: Mikan borrows an invention from Hotaru without know what it does. Now Mikan and Natsume are stuck in a room full of clones or themselves. What happens next? LEMON ALERT! first fanfic so be nice please :


Hey guys! I'm a new writer, but I love reading stories so I thought "why not write 1" so anywho im probably going to write mostly lemons :P oh and please read if you want to thanks

Natsume groaned deeply into Mikan's lips, well her clone's lips who was kissing, licking, and sucking his face and neck. The second clone on his right was currently swirling her tongue around his nipple while her hands rubbed and massaged his abs. "Ah…" The two moaned and mewled when he adjusted the rhythm his fingers were thrusting into both their pussies, one in each are. "_Fuck._" Natsume grunted as he glanced down to the three other clones sucking his cock.

"Ughh…shit." Natsume groaned, leaning his head back against the sofa. The third clone continued to deep throat his cock, swirling her tongue around his head while the forth licked and sucked hard on the base of his dick, her hand occasionally squeezing his cock. "Aah…" Hiss. "Yea…" He closed his eyes in pleasure as the fifth clone sucked hard on one of his balls. "Oh that feels so fucking good." Natsume continued to watch the three Mikan's suck his cock while the other two kissed, licked, sucked, and caressed his torso.

Natsume turned his head toward the second clone, pulled her had up and latched his mouth onto her breast, sucking hard. He felt something on his abs and opened one eye to see a sixth Mikan licking the muscles of his six pack. Smirking, Natsume let go of Mikan's nipple with a pop and returned to his initial lounging position as the six Mikan's sucked him off. "Oh fuck…mmm…feels good."

Natsume glanced over with hooded eyes at the king sized bed across the room from his sofa to see the original Mikan being gang banged and fucked by five of his clones. He smirked as he saw her moan.

Mikan lay on her back on top of one clone who was currently fucking her asshole. "Nan!" Thrust. Thrust. Thrust. Moan. A second clone was thrusting his cock in and out of her pussy while a third thrust his dick in her mouth. "Mmmm!" Mikan moaned around the thick cock in her mouth, sending vibrations up Natsume's cock causing him to grunt, "Ah Fuck." The fourth and fifth clones moaned and growled into her breasts as Mikan's grasp on their dicks tightened. The forth swirled his tongue around her nipple gently while the fifth was sucking her nipple like a straw. Mikan opened her eyes and looked back at her boyfriend, eyes hazed with pleasure.

Natsume groaned as he broke his gaze with her and glanced sown at her clone who ran her tongue on the slit of his head. He sat up straight as the clones detached themselves and disappeared, leaving only one left who was currently sucking his dick. Clasping his hand on the back of her neck, Natsume held her still as he began thrusting harshly into her mouth. "Fuck." Growl. He pulled his cock out of her mouth and stood up while the clone went up on her knees and swiftly grasped his cock in her hands, rubbing it up and down before sucking it into her mouth. A couple minutes later she pulled back and disappeared with a poof.

Walking toward the bed, he saw that his clones had disappeared as well, leaving Mikan wetting his sheets with her cum, panting. Natsume crawled into bed, spooning her from behind, and nuzzled her neck gently before kissing it. He nibbled on her neck then bit down. Mikan groaned as Natsume drew his mouth back before licking the spot hi bit, leaving a dark red hickey. "Mine." He kissed her neck again. "Mine." He turned her head around and kissed her lips. "Mine." He slid down her body and drew a nipple into his mouth, sucking. "Mine." He thrust his tongue into her belly button. "Mino." Spreading her hips wide, Natsume situated himself between her legs, watching her wet pussy throb for a few seconds before lapping it. He licked from her asshole to clit a couple times, each faster that before swirling his tongue around her opening. "Ah… Natsume …" In response he thrust his tongue into her pussy, earning him a light gasp. Mikan has obviously not recovered from her previous exercises while Natsume already sported a raging hard on She clutched at the bed covers, arching her back, as he thrust his tongue repeatedly into her pussy, miming sex. Her hips rolled and bucked but Natsume held still, pulling his tongue out and sticking a finger in her wet sex. Slowly thrusting in and out, he bent his head again and flicked her clit. "Ngh!"

Mikan lifted up to see his spiky head buried between her legs, gasping and arching her head back as his tongue thrust into her putty. "Ah-oh…" Jerking her hips, she moaned as more cum flowed out of her body, into his mouth as he lapped it up greedily. Sweat broke out over her body. His tongue was amazing, hard and hot and slick as he fucked her cunt thoroughly. Mikan screamed as Natsume's thrusts sped up, his tongue plunging in and out swiftly. Her body school violently as wave after wave of pleasure washed throughout her, her inner muscles contracting around his tongue.

Mikan came as he licked and swallowed every drop of her cum. She fell back onto the bed, breathing heavily, and breasts bobbing up and down.

Natsume crawled up her body and gave her a long, wet kiss, flipping both of them over in the process. She could feel his erection poking her belly as her hand slowly closed around his length. She glanced up at him. "Suck me." Natsume smirked, tucking his arms neatly behind his head. Her hands kneaded and squeezed his cock, slowly pumping it up and down.

She closed her mouth over his cock, gently lapping at the head. Groan. Natsume's hand shot out and closed around her hair, pushing his dick inside her mouth. "Fuck." Mikan's tongue swirled around his cock as she continued to pump his dick with her right hand and rolling his balls with her left. "Ohh…ohhhh, _shit._" His hand was still situated in her hair, guiding how much cock she took, his hips thrusting urgently and roughly.

Her eyes were now a darker shade of hazel and the lewd face she was giving him made him twitch in her mouth. He felt the familiar pressure build up in his stomach as he continued to thrust until he burst. Loads of his thick, hot bum spilled into her mouth, some dripping out from her mouth onto her chest and the bed.

He slipped out of her mouth, smirking at the mess he left behind. "Swallow it. _All of it._"

She tried to swallow but the liquid was too think and it took a while before most of it went down her throat. Mikan lapped her fingers, cleaning up the rest of his cum. He lightly pulled her head back to his cock. "Clean it up." She obeyed, licking his dick from the base to tip, cleaning up the rest of his cum, His cock was hard again.

Natsume pulled up and turned around so she was facing the ceiling, on top of him. "Ahh!" He suddenly began fondling her breasts violently from behind, pinching each nipple and whispering suggestive things into her ear . He flipped them over again so Mikan was bent over, on her knees in front of him.

Her breath was caught as she felt him grab her ass cheeks and spread them, placing his thick bock at her ass hole. Piercing his tip into her ass, she screamed as he slammed his torso into her own.

Natsume began relentlessly thrusting into her, enjoying the sleek tightness of her ass. He grabbed her hips with both hands, pulling her towards his cock as he continues ramming into her, Grunt, "Mmm…So tight."

"Dam-mon… _yes_… right there…"

"_Fuck_.' Her orgasm caused her to tighten against him, effectively milking him. After a few more hard thrusts, his body shudderedand he spilled his seeds inside her. "Oh yea…" Natsume collapsed on Mikan, both panting as Mikan drifted off to sleep.

So what did you think? Love it? Like it? Thanks for reading comments always welcome XD just not flames.

Bun-Bun

(\(\ () () /)/)

('.') ( ' - ' ) ('.')

o( (")(") o(_)o (")(") )o


End file.
